Switched Worlds and Quarter Quells
by Writing It All for LOVE
Summary: Tris and Tobias find themselves far away from inside the fence, in District 12 to be exact. They are adjusting to their new lives and trying to SURVIVE, just like everyone in Panenm. Sorry I stink at summaries Just Read! Rated T for some violence(obviously its the HUNGER GAMES)
1. Chapter 1

**/Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent or Hunger Games book series but I do own my page and my ideas. Enjoy the reading! /**

(Tris's POV)

I awake to sweat drenching my back and the sound of a train against the tracks. Revise that, I hear and feel the moving train underneath my body. Four- or Tobias- is sitting beside me, asleep.

I shake him slightly and he jerks wide awake. His hand goes onto my shoulder. I feel sparks fly from that very little contact; but if Tobias felt it, he doesn't show it.

"Where are we Tris?" He asks.

"I was about to ask you the same question," I blurt out panicked, "This isn't some training?"

"No," Tobias says, much calmer than I feel right now. we both get up and walk towards the opening of the train and look out to see rolling mountains passing by. We instantly jump back. The train is going 10 million times faster than it was at Dauntless initiation.

I look around the cart to see Uriah, my fellow divergent initiate. He wakes up and looks around, just as confused as we are. The first words out of his mouth are, "where's Zeke." I shrug and he just comes and stands by Four and me. We look out of the train for what seems like an eternity. Forest blurs by in a lush, green vibrant colors. I keep staring at it and everything turns into a blur. In the distance, I see a small village; it's dark and looks like the factionless sector back home. The train pulls in to a tunnel and we come to a slower pace; "Tobias, we need to jump," I say. Uriah and he come to the open door. As we get closer and closer to the village the train starts to slow down even more, then, it does something even stranger: it stops.

Two men grab my arm and stick a syringe in my arm. Instantly, I feel paralyzed and they guards now pull me out of the train, big mistake. Tobias punches one in the nose and takes the hairdos gun while aiming it at the one who still has a grip on my arm. My vision starts to blur but I can make out Tobias being held back by four guards. My vision clears again and they pick me up, and start walking us towards the largest building in town.

They have to push as by groups of many starving people. Tobias gets close enough to whisper, "You okay?" I nod and keep walking. The guards push us on to the stage. A women wearing a bright blue outfit, nothing like the erudite wear, steps forward.

This is when I realize what's happening, that we aren't home, that we're outside the fence and need to get home.

Wherever home is.

**/A.N./ I hope you liked it! Please Review and Favorite and read my other stories. Sorry if I left you on a cliffhanger, BUT I hope to update soon and Katniss and them WILL BE introduced in the next chapter. Kk Peace Out!/**


	2. Chapter 2

(Katniss POV)

A group of peace keeper drag three bodies toward the center of the stage that they usually build during Reaping Day. Peeta, Hamitch, My mother, Prim and I stand in the back not wanting tot draw attention towards ourselves. Peeta leans into my ear whisperers,"What do you think they're doing?"

"I don't know," I reply, whispering. I look back up at the stage where Effie is walking towards the center of the platform where the three strangers are easier to identify, one girl , blonde, a little shorter than Prim, then there's a boy a little bit taller, dark complexion, black hair, and a sexy body, finally, there's a much taller boy than the other two, same complexion as the girl, short brown hair, who seams a little older than the others, all wear black clothing and all muscular(especially the taller one). Effie is now standing in front of a microphone holding one of her famous notecards infront of the microphone so she can read it. Tapping the microphone twice, she begins her usual introduction," Welcome, welcome, to this… _special_ occasion where we are accepting three people that the Capitol gave to us." She says qhile gesturing toward the three people," now as usual, ladies first.". Effie shifts to a new note card and begins to read off of it," Beatrice Proir, strong and smart and is ready to help others when need," Effie looks up from the card,"Now, who would like to have this, _fine_ young lady, hmmm" the crowd stifles, but no one volunteers. I take another look at the girl, strong obviously, but that look in her eyes; so stern, so intense. I know that she would be trouble but I just can't let her be a burden for the families who can't afford it.

Taking a deep breathe, I raise my hand," I'll take her."

-•-•-•-•-

Peeta ended up taking the oldest boy, who turns out his name is Tobias, and Gale tried to take the other one, Uriah, but Peeta managed to convince Haymitch to take him. Tris walks quietly next to me, keeping her head held high! but a strange mix of fear and curiosity in her eyes.

I'm not very good at talking or making friends, but this girl seems to have the same experience; I have to try. "So… I'm Katniss Everdeen, and you're obviously Beatrice Proir." I say, the girl stiffens.

"Actually, I like to be called Tris."She mumbles under her breathe.


End file.
